Many computing devices are able to connect to networks not under their control. For example, many smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, and other personal computing devices can connect to wireless networks such as open WIFI networks. Additionally, some such devices can connect via wired Ethernet connections to networks operated by hotels or business centers. Furthermore, many computing devices, such as smartphones, can connect to multiple networks simultaneously, and select one or more of those networks to carry data of a particular connection.